Tacticus Solutions
Overview After its founding by powerful business tycoons in 1970, Tacticus Solutions has been the forefront of robotics and the evolution of battlefield technology. Having been founded during the Cold War, they took heavy advantage of using the typical citizen's fear of being turned into nuclear vapor. Their first products made for the consumer base were oxygen equipment that can transfer radiation to mostly clean air (with a 92.7% success rate). After those hit big throughout the 1970s and early 1980s, they began investing in the field of robotics by opening an office in Japan to better relations with Japanese companies working in similar fields. During the mid-1980s they produced more consumer appliances, ranging from simple time telling devices to engines for Formula 1 race cars(engines that revolutionized racing). This is also when they first started producing military grade technology and machinery, they developed their own version of the CROWS weapon system and sold it to numerous National Militaries on both sides of the wall. They continued working on military technology throughout the 1980s and even produced their first ever hypersonic scram jet. After the fall of the Soviet Union, they opened their business front to Moscow and the former Soviet Bloc, they eventually became a close partner and subsidiary to The Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia. With their new powerful partners they had even more funding and a test military to try out new technologies and equipment. As the turn of the century came and the rise of electronic warfare reach an all new high, Tacticus Solutions has continued to advance. Now drones rule the battlefield and with every conflict comes new needs for new equipment, Tacticus Solutions has one of the largest drone research departments on Earth and also has a sizeable fleet of various drones. The 2010s changed the playing field completely, the Global Espionage War called for new tactics and new types of warfare. It is here that Tacticus Solutions exists in the present and will continue to do so for many years to come. Incidents involving Tacticus Solutions 1988 - Scramjet Icarus-7 Incident The Scramjet Icarus-7 is a classified aircraft developed by Tacticus Solutions, but on one December night in 1988 the world knew of its presence. Icarus-7 was getting ready for a test run over the North Sea at approximately 2400 hours, it detached from its carrier plane and began speed tests towards the Norwegian sea. A wind fluctuation drifted it a bit towards the Shetland Islands and in another misfortune, it buzzed past an RAF bomber patrol. As news reached back to RAF command they scrambled after the Icarus-7 and pursued it until it crashed into the sea, the Tacticus Solutions carrier plane was forced to land at RAF Boulmer. The incident ended without issue and an apology was issued to the British Government for not filing a flight plan with them. Battle of Fallujah During the beginning stages of the Iraq War and the Battle of Fallujah, Tacticus Solutions convoys moving around the city were often fired upon by militants. One incident proved to be fatal when a suicide bomber detonated next to a TS SUV, the people inside were killed almost instantly but an SUV in the rear was incapacitated, the crew was dragged out and massacred by insurgent forces, their corpses strung up around the city. In response to the violent attack, Tacticus Solutions commenced a thirteen day targeted shelling of the city using rocket artillery they bought from Tbonia. After the thirteenth day, numerous parts of the city were left in ruins and TS recovery teams were sent in via helicopter to retrieve the remains of the fallen contractors. During the operation the TS recovery helicopters weren't fired upon once, with some people believing that the insurgents knew they wouldn't survive another shelling if they did. Global Espionage War- Japanese Front Despite having a long history in Japan as a company, Tacticus Solutions had to deploy peacekeeping forces in order to protect their assets. During this time the Tbonian embassy in Tokyo was attacked and in response to this Tacticus Solutions began an anti-terrorism campaign against the Sato Insurgent group. Numerous images and video have shown TS in questionable situations involving suspect handling and detainment. Suspects and witnesses often complain about excessive force but Tacticus Solutions officials deny any notions that they act out of their limits when handling suspects. Tacticus Solutions Blacksite Rumors Tacticus Solutions has long denied they run blacksites around conflict zones. Groups around the world have attempted to surface any proof of these alleged sites but have not gotten any reliable evidence. Tacticus Solutions 8/22/2015 Paris Subway Shooting On the 22nd of August, 2015 there was an incident involving Tacticus Detectives and several unruly individuals. As the situation heated the suspect reached into his pocket in a fast motion. Tacticus Detectives opened fire on all three suspects and prominently killed them on the spot. The incident is still under investigation and the Tacticus Detectives have been put on paid leave. Category:Active Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:Factions Category:Tacticus Solutions Category:V4 Factions